Hard to Get
by UnangelicHalo
Summary: Suze decides that she has been too accomadating with Jesse, but will a ghost pursuing her affections change her mind? Haunted never happened.
1. Mixed Signals

Hey. It's me. Kat. And my new story. It's set after Darkest Hour, Haunted never happened. But Suze has started her Junior year without Paulie. I can't write him. Jesse still 'lives' in her room.

Thanks to Lolly for proofreading and editing it, even though she was sick. Get well, Lolly!

_Mixed Signals_

"Hello," Jesse said.

"Hi." And the same thought that always floated through my head when he was there, popped back to haunt me. I couldn't help but think I had been too accommodating when Jesse had kissed me all those weeks ago, maybe I should have been more of a challenge to him. I mean, guys nowadays liked a challenge, or so I've heard- why should a guy from the 19th century be any different? It was at that point I decided I was going to play hard to get. I mean, I didn't like to play games with guys, but at that moment it seemed like such a good idea, I was amazed, Jesse would be mine in no time.

"Querida?" Jesse asked tentatively. I realised I had completely zoned out. Just hearing the word from his lips in his Spanish accent almost broke my resolve; I hadn't heard it in almost 3 weeks. But I remained strong.

"Yes, Jesse?" I replied sweetly. Almost too sweetly.

He seemed slightly taken aback by my attitude but tried not to act it. "So how was school?"

"Fine, Fine" I was adamant not to give in to my desire to grab him and kiss him as he had done to me.

"Do you have homework?" Jesse seemed determined to make conversation, I found this strange and quite annoying. When I wanted to converse with him, he would just sit, occasionally, not speaking, leaving me to prattle on. But now I was resolute not to speak to him unless necessary, until he finds a need to talk to me.

"Not really," I responded as carelessly as I could muster.

"No ghosts?" Wow, he was persistent on talking to me.

"Nope." He really did look crestfallen as I brushed his questions off. Aww, I had to speak to him. The way he was looking right that minute, it was what anyone would do.

"Jesse?" I asked softly. "What do you think would happen if I hadn't become a mediator?" I knew I shouldn't have asked him that question, but it was the answer I was particularly worried about.

He paused a minute before replying, "Well, querida, you wouldn't be talking to the principal of your school every day-about ghosts anyway." He added as an afterthought. Hey...what was that supposed to mean?!

"...You would lead the normal life you dream of, although the many lives you have saved would have been lost. Also, you wouldn't get to speak to your father. And of course, you would have never met me."

I froze. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I didn't really expect that. Oh and of course, to kindle a moment of seductive conversation, I came out with a very alluring...

"Do you know anything about the Civil War?"

Wow.

That was lame.

Personal best.

I don't know why I said it. It was the first thing that came to mind. Well the first thing that came to mind that wasn't about how hot Jesse was looking at that particular moment, with the sun shining on his jet black hair making it look liquid-like, complimenting his soulful inky black eyes.

"What?" he asked, bewildered. I knew how he felt. I was as surprised as he was.

"Erm… I'm doing a project on it in American history," I improvised.

He chuckled a little. It made a little shiver zip down my spine. "The Civil War was in the 1860's, Susannah, I wasn't alive then." He told me while petting that mangy cat, I didn't notice it come in. How does it manage to do that? Sneak in, I mean.

"Oh, right. Never mind then." I blushed a hideous shade of red, which, I'm sure, made me look like a tomato. Yes, strong tomato-like qualities there.

I turned round and grabbed the first piece of homework I found – Trig. I pulled out my calculator and started working out the problems. It was the only thing I could do to stop making myself look like an idiot in front of Jesse, it was what happened when I was faced with six feet of Latino hottie. That, and my voice shooting up about an octave. At the times I want to sound sophisticated and sexy I come out sounding like I've inhaled a balloon of helium. Or eight.

I looked over and saw Jesse was engrossed in Critical Theory since Plato, his latest book. I couldn't understand how he could possibly _want _to read those books. You'd have to hold a gun to my head before I'd read them. And I'd still just glare and refuse. But in his day there was no such thing as the wondrous concept of...television. Save internet. So I suppose he had to find something to do when he wasn't looking after the ranch. But maaaaan, he was desperate.

Suddenly the phone rang, which, I'm sure, made me jump about half a mile in the air. Could the sophistication burden me any more, really? I picked up the extension in my room and wasn't surprised to find it was Father Dom. He and CeeCee were the only people that phoned me. It's quite sad really, my principal and my best friend being the only ones who call me. Father Dom only rang when I was in trouble or for mediating issues, and since I was pretty sure I was innocent, as innocent as I could be anyway, I assumed it was to do with a ghost.

"Susannah," he began politely. Still refusing to call me anything but me full name, just like Jesse. Stubborn men. Was there a newsletter, than told everyone what peed me off the most? " There is a new student starting tomorrow. I was wondering whether you could show him around? Since you are vice president of your class, and Kelly is home sick, I'm afraid it is your responsibility."

That wasn't what I was expecting. I still wasn't sure why he was phoning to tell me that though. And so much for the "I was wondering" bit. He made it out like was asking me, but he knew he'd make me do it anyway.

"Um…sure," I told him.

"I would have told you tomorrow but the last time this happened I believe you were quite angry at me for not giving you adequate time to 'prepare' as you put it."

Ah. That's why. Though I don't understand why that new kid went to RLS instead. I was nice enough. I guess he might have been freaked out by the plates flying past him-the product of a rather irritated ghost. Um, don't ask. Very...platey.

"Oh, er… right." I was keen to end this conversation; it was heading to a rather unwanted direction. "I'm going to go… finish my erm… homework now." This was one of the worst lies I have ever told. I could imagine Father Dominic raising his eyebrows. "So bye" I said before quickly slamming down the phone. I let out a sigh of relief and sat down at my desk again.

"Who was that?" Jesse asked with what I _thought_ was a hint of envy in his voice. But why would he be jealous? It wasn't like he liked me...no way...don't flatter yourself, Suze.

"Oh, Father D wanted me to show around a new kid."

Jesse raises one scarred eyebrow at this. "So why did he phone?" The envy was replaced be a questioning tone. But it wasn't a question I had any desire to answer.

See, the last boy Father Dom asked me to show round had been a major hottie, no where as hot as Jesse, but still pretty hot. But that certain day was not a good day for me – I had got up late, so I just grabbed any clothes from the closet, pulled them on and dragged a brush through my hair. But when I looked down in the car, at the results of my frenzy, I found that I had put on a green top and jeans. At the mission academy denim is banned. So it meant I had to dig through Sister Ernestine's box of clothes. And to my utter chagrin the only pair of pants that fit me were pink, sparkly and flared. Together with a mint green shirt I looked like a clown. Add in a bad hair day and you have social disaster. I never really did live it down.

So I'm sure you can understand why I wasn't too eager to tell Jesse. Luckily, the sister gave me back my jeans to walk home in, but by then the damage was already done, my only consolation was that Jesse didn't see me,

"He just wanted to give me some warning," I wasn't completely lying.

"Okay then," I could tell he didn't believe me but he dropped the subject.

I put aside my finished Trig homework and went over to my closet. I stood there for a good five minutes before I had decided. I grabbed the clothes- an ensemble of grey cargo pants and a pale pink T-shirt. I folded them up and put them to the side for tomorrow. I didn't want to be unprepared _again_

"Trying to impress someone, Susannah?" Jesse asked from the window seat. I hadn't realised he had been watching me.

"No. I just want to make a good first impression," I replied, suddenly conscious of the jealousy that was back in his voice. Just as I wondering about it – the jealousy I mean – Brad screamed up that dinner was ready. Ironic much? I saw, that while I was pondering, Jesse had returned to the wonders of Critical Theory. He barely noticed me leave. Boy, he was sending some mixed signals.  
  
Please review! Criticism welcome!  
Kat.


	2. The New Guy

_robtaymattlouned_: Thanks for your review, Lucie! Yes! You changed your name back! Woo! Go you! He might be… You'll have to read on.

_SweetestReject_: Nope. Not Paul. Yes. Jealousy is good. Very good. Thankies.

_Teen Psycho_: I love your name! It's great! I'm putting it up! Now. Just like you said. Everyone seems to like the jealousy. Good. Expect a bit more. Thanks

_Enelya Tinuviel/PoeticKiss_: He WILL be jealous. But it won't be Paul. Sorry. I might put our lovely Paulie in my next story. But I'm not sure. Well, not my next one, that's gonna be a songfic, but the one after that maybe. Wait and see. Thanks.

_ChocolateEclar_: Hehe. I was hoping it would make someone laugh. It was my attempt at humour. Thanks for the review! Yum… Chocolate éclairs… Yummy.

_Smileyblob_: Aww. Thanks! Awww. I can't say any more than that. And Thanks!!! I love your name!

_GroundedSouls_: Oh, you know he can't do that. Tell her how he feels. Yet. It would make everything far too easy. No story. Thanks for the review! Hurry up and give me the next chapter. I need to keep my brain functioning.

_muzacgurl_: Aww. Thanks! I'm finally continuing. You have an interesting name…

_Mystique Angelique_: Aww. Lolly. What can I say? Thanks for the review.

_Clavel_: Thanks!

_RooneyRockz_: Pam! Indeed. He is hot and strange. I'm updating! Thanks!

_Tory_: AWW!! You are so sweet! Thanks!

_mediatorgurl_: Hehe. Yeah. She kinda fails to see good moments. Doesn't she? Thanks for the review!

_Delilah Wigglesworth_: Yay!!! Emily!! Woo! Yeah, I think I was hyped up on sugar at that part. And Mongrel? Play nice. Tut tut. Come on MSN already! I need amusement. There is a strange rumbling noise coming from my washing machine and it's freaking me out. Gracias for the review.

_xxStar_: Merci for the review. Was a bit short, no? But thanks for taking the effort anyway.

Wow. 15 reviews. That was tiring and I haven't even started the chapter yet. Wow. Thanks a lot guys!  
XxXxXxX  
I ran down the stairs before Brad turned blue from all the shrieking. I sat down in my seat while Andy was coming back from the kitchen with several trays loaded with plates of duck a l'orange.

"So, Susie, how was your day?" my mom asked as Andy set down the food.

"It was okay." For once, I wasn't lying. It seemed the only days she asked me were days that sucked. Usually involving ghosts. Although for some reason Brad seemed to find something funny. He showed his mirth by snorting into his food. Everybody looked up expectantly for him to reveal the cause of his disgusting reaction. You would think I would eventually get used to my stepbrothers' appalling table manners, but after eight months it still grossed me out.

"Suze got forced into being VP," Brad informed everyone. Jake wanted to know what was so funny about this.

Well, at nominations this morning, Cee Cee nominated me for VP. Then Adam seconded it, before it was passed a second later. But I didn't want to be Vice President of the junior class; I already had too many things on my hands. Like Jesse. Not that he was on my hands, or that he cared whether I was there or not… Or did he? I was so completely confused by him now. Way to make a girl mixed up. Well anyway, since absolutely no one else was nominated–well I nominated pretty much everyone but none were passed– it meant I was VP yet again. Whether I liked it or not. I think my shouts were heard all over Carmel, maybe even California, when I showed Cee Cee what I thought. I suppose she was just trying to get someone voted in who, as VP, wouldn't just go along with what Kelly said. I mean I can understand that, but why _me_?

Brad explained this, with a bit of over–exaggeration, while Jake still couldn't work out why it was so funny. I don't know why either. I think it was the fact that anything that caused me pain caused my middle stepbrother joy. Talk about brotherly love.

My mother was ecstatic– she always wanted me to be like she was– homecoming queen, cheerleader, popular. I would have resigned the next morning, had it not been for the fact that it made my mom so damn happy. After all, with everything I've put her through– late night visits from the police and the like– I thought she deserved some happiness. Too bad it came at my expense. I mean, I did leave my entire life in New York for her to live in Carmel with Andy and his three sons. But I had given her a lot of trouble. And living here wasn't that bad– Andy was a brilliant cook and really handy with tools. Plus Cee Cee and Adam were great, I was pretty popular out here, not to mention the extra mediating help from the good father, even if we disagreed on methods. Then there's Jesse. Even without all the other good things, Jesse more than makes up for having to cope with Dopey, with his amazing abs and dark, flashing eyes. Jesse's abs, I mean. Not Brad's. Ew.

After I finished the gourmet meal, I ran back upstairs–didn't want to waste any time– and walked coolly into my room. To find no one in sight. Just when I had made a fantastic entrance, but then, that made sense– it would make my life too easy if I ever looked good in front of my Latino lovely. Not that he's mine. Jesse, I mean. People are their own things, not anyone's possessions or anything. But I would love it, if I belonged to him. Like if Jesse would pull me into his arms and call me his querida. Not that he would. Call me his, I mean. Or pull me into his arms, for that matter. Well, he did it once, but unfortunately it never happened again. Plus, after he did it he barely spoke to me. It was only now that everything is back to normal between us. It took three weeks. I preferred to remain on speaking terms with him. I didn't think I could handle not speaking to him for another three weeks. How sad was that? I could barely last a day without him. I couldn't see how I had lived without him before, when I was back in good old New York. I had only known him for eight months, and already I couldn't live without him. Boy, I had fallen hard.

Seeing Jesse wasn't here, I changed–in the bathroom–and got into bed. I was shattered; I had been lacking sleep these last few days, having only just finished dealing with a rather impatient ghost. One who'd only moved on after she'd had a nice long chat with Jesse. Ghost–to–ghost. I'm sure that must have changed her view of heaven. It sure did for me. Meeting Jesse, I mean. It's actually a bit depressing. Jesse can do my job better than I can. Soon they won't need me. Well, I suppose they'll still need me to pass messages on. Suze, the messenger, because when it came down to it, that's all I was, a messenger. And a punch bag. The term–'don't shoot the messenger'– is obviously one that's not too well known around here.

I clapped off the lights and snuggled into my covers. Just as I was drifting off, I swear I heard a voice whisper "Buenas noches querida." But I must have dreamt it.

"Suze! Get the hell down here!" I was woken to the sound of my three stepbrothers screaming at me. Well, two of then anyway, David was already in the car, using his laptop that he got for his birthday, to start next month's assignment. The one that he asked for in advance. I was late. Again. Damn. I shot out of bed, snatched my clothes from where I'd placed them the night before and sped into the bathroom.

Two minutes later I was perfectly made–up, my hair was in a good state, with a great outfit on. I knew I looked good, as when I got out of the bathroom, Jesse was sitting on the window seat. When he saw me, his jaw dropped. Literally. I was tempted to go and close it for him but:

a) I was already late.

b) I was playing hard to get.

So I settled for giving him a secretive smile before high–tailing it down the stairs.

We got to school with time to spare, on account of Jake's mad driving. He dropped us all off before speeding off to college.

I went straight to Father D's office and walked in. Father Dominic was talking to an extreme hottie–of course not as hot as the ghost haunting my room– when he looked up.

"Ahh, Susannah. This is Henri, the new student that I told you about." Yeah. But you didn't tell me the most important detail. That he was red hot. But of course I didn't say that.

Henri looked up when his name was mentioned and I got a good look at his face. And I mean good. It was enough to make even me– who was very much in love with another– swallow hard. He had floppy brown hair, gorgeous, all–seeing hazel eyes and chiselled features.

He was looking me up and down. So the outfit was working the way it was intended. Excellent. Okay, sure, my heart was fully pledged to someone else, but it didn't mean I wasn't going to try and impress the new guy. It wasn't like Jesse wanted it. My heart, I mean.

It wasn't until Henri waved his hand in front of my face that I realised he was talking to me.

"Anybody home?" he teased in a deep, slightly accented voice. Just hearing that voice almost made me weak at the knees. His voice had a hint of Italian in it, that was every bit as sexy as Jesse's Spanish one. Well close enough. When I looked up, startled, he laughed a low, throaty chuckle. It made me shiver, and not in a bad way.

"Oh, sorry. Must have zoned out. I'm Suze Simon. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand, and he took it with his own strong one. When I looked up– he was quite tall– I gazed into his soul–searching eyes, just as he stared back into my green ones.

"Ahem…" Father Dom looked uncomfortable, well he did when I finally tore my gaze away from Henri's.

"Henri just moved here from Italy with his younger cousin. He has been put into most of your classes, Susannah, so you can help him out. Now, you had better get to your first lesson, children."

We obediently walked out of the room and started down the hall.

"So, Susannah–"He began.

"It's Suze," I told him.

"Okay, Suze, what's this place like?" His hazel eyes sparkled as he asked me.

"It's all right, nothing special." Father Dom would kill me for saying that, but whatever. Well, he'd kill me and make it look holy.

But wow. I was doing a good job of endearing this Henri to me. Not. "Oh. Here we are." We stopped outside my – um, our – homeroom. I opened the door, introduced Mr Walden to Henri and sat down. Unfortunately Cee Cee was home, sick with the flu that had claimed half the junior year. So I was looking at a lesson alone. Debbie was flipping her hair expectantly, with Kelly sick too, she was by an empty seat as well. I assumed Henri would take the seat by Debbie, he seemed the type who was impressed by airheads. Well, pretty ones anyway. He didn't hesitate, he sat down, right in front of me. Debbie was outraged. She gave him a look, as if to say–'Why did you sit by _her_?' I didn't see the look he shot back, but she turned back very quickly. He looked back at me and grinned, I smiled back, still stunned that he sat by me and not Debbie.

We barely talked that lesson, until about a minute before the end.

"Hey, do ya wanna go out with me on Friday night?"

I'm sorry to say I seriously considered it. And I'm sorrier to say, it wasn't just because I liked the guy. Sure, he was cute, but he was no Jesse. The real reason I thought about it, was to make him jealous. Jesse, I mean. I debated for a minute before deciding it was unfair to do that to him, both of them, even though it was unlikely he'd care–Jesse, that is. It _was _a good way to play hard to get, but it was just way OTT to date someone, just to get another guy. "Um…" I said finally.

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight." Dammit. I had given him my phone number and address earlier on, so he could contact me for, you know, homework help. Or, when he phoned, for me to see Jesse get jealous, like with Tad. Oops. I was just about to protest when Mr Walden dismissed the class and he shot out of the classroom. Henri, not Mr Walden. Well, him too. Presumably to get doughnuts.

Well, at least no one could accuse me of being too easy for Jesse. Mostly because they couldn't see him…

God, Men.  
XxXxXxX  
You like? You hate? You found mildly entertaining? Review and tell me!


	3. Going somewhere?

Here's the next chapter, guys. I have been stressing over this all week, ask the Megcabot bookclub girls. Sorry, it's not as good as the others, I just couldn't get this right, but since I'm on holiday tomorrow for two weeks, I had to get it out today. Read and Review!!

Shums: Hey shumshum. Haha. Pina coladas. According to Word there are so many things wrong with that last sentence. Hehe. Okay, here's the chapter. Will miss you when I'm on hols, soaking up the sun. I should be packing right now, but I'm giving you guys the story. Be grateful! I'm missing out on packing!!

_Enelya Tinuviel: Hey! Cool, someone likes Henri, I was hoping you would. Sorry, no Paulie, I'm kind of wishing I did put him in, but too late now. Thanks for the review!_

_Smileyblob: Aww, you're not twisted! He's totally hot when jealous. There'll be more jealous Jesse in the next chapters. Thanks for reviewing! I really, really love your name._

_Mediatorgurl: Ya know what I meant now about the not seeing good parts. Ya know what? You rule, you left a super long review, which is always good, and you are so sweet in the forums! You rock!_

_Indeed, Italians are cool. My best friend has a thing about Italians, so I thought I'd put it in. Aww, thanks. You think I'm funny? Aww. Lolly helped. _

_Yeah, I thought it ordinary as well. Oh well... Thanks! _

_Chione: I don't like cherries... Hehe. I love chocolate though. Thanks for the review!_

_SweetestReject: Sorry, Paul-free. And he might be evil, he might not. Ya never know. Hehehe. Thanks for the review!!_

_Lolly: Hehe. Indeed, Italians rule. A legend? Really? Well, I may put a bit more Henri in this chapter. But only a little bit. Thanks!!_

_muzacgurl: Ooh, will he even find out about the date? Ya never know... Well, I do, but you don't... yet. Thanks a lot! And your name is totally awesome. And long reviews rock. Thanks again,_

_Hauntedgurrl: A jealous Jesse is always good to the plot. grin Thanks for the review!_

_tinkerbaby466: Ooh. He might be evil... Hehe. Thanks for reviewing! Aww.. You added me to your favs? Thanks!!_

_Robtaymattlouned, Aina, gatorchick007, SusannahDeSilva132: Thanks for reviewing guys!_

_Wow, that was long._

What on earth had I gotten myself into?

Considering Henri was meant to be in most of my classes, I barely saw him the rest of the day.

Every time I tried to talk to him he was pulled off by Debbie, or another Kelly clone, so they could attempt to seduce him. Well, until their football playing boyfriends dragged the girls off of him, kicking and screaming. The girls, I mean, the football players weren't screaming... much. Brad was devastated when he saw Debbie Mancuso flirting with Henri. And Debbie was devastated when she heard about our date. I'm not sure how she found out, but I had a bad feeling it was something to do with Henri.

I had to break off the date soon; it was Thursday already. The date was on Friday night and, let me tell you, for a new guy, he sure was hard to get a hold of.

So after he shot off home, before I could talk to him, I got into Jake's Honda Civic.

When I walked into my room and threw my bag onto the bed, I was glad that Jesse wasn't here. I had a feeling that, if he was here, I would start to babble, and babbling tends to lead to the giving out if information I'd rather he didn't know. Such as the fact that I had a date for Friday night. Although, I _was _trying to be a challenge for Jesse.

Before I could debate this further, Jesse himself materialised.

"Hello _querida_," Jesse greeted me.

"Um... hi," I replied, glancing at the phone. I _was _going to phone Henri, but with Jesse here, I didn't think it was a very good idea. As, if I broke the date off in front of Jesse, then he would ask why, then the inevitable: "Because I love you," would be the first thing I blurt out before I can stop myself.

"Do you believe everything happens for a reason?" I asked him.

What the hell? Where did that come from?

"Of course _querida_," his voice sounding thrillingly deep against my squeaky one. I was wrong, there was no way Henri even came close to Jesse. "For example," He went on, "if Diego hadn't killed me," his gaze darkened threateningly for a second, before the playful look returned to his face, "then I would have never met you," he looked completely serious, but he had a strange glint in his eye. Was it love?

Nah, couldn't be.

"So there's a reason for us meeting?" I asked, in, what I prayed was, a detached fashion, but I have a feeling it sounded hopeful. Did he notice?

He looked me straight in the eye, and, I swear, something passed between us. Something that sent tingles down my spine. Tingles that intensified as he pulled my into his embrace. I shivered with delight at the fact that I was in his strong arms, something I didn't think would ever happen again.

Again, he gazed into my eyes, as I stared back into his.

Eyes that were filled with...passion?

And as his gaze hit me, I felt, what seemed like, thousands of jolts of electricity running through my body.

He dipped his face close to mine, leaned in, before he was pulled back unexplainably. Well unexplainable until I looked up properly and saw my dad. Looking very angry, I might add. It seemed as if he might kill Jesse- well if he wasn't already dead. But I guess that was part of the problem. I saw Jesse swallow worriedly and I just wanted to fling my arms around him, but under the circumstances, decided against it.

"What the hell were you doing?" Dad exploded.

Jesse seemed incapable of forming coherent sentences, so it looked like I was going to be the one to bail us out of this situation.

"Um... hi daddy," wow, that was lame, even for me. My dad's hands were squeezed very tightly into fists, so tightly his knuckles were going white.

"Look, dad, erm..." I trailed off guiltily. I'm not even sure why I was guilty. I think it was something to do with the look on dad's face. "I-it was, um-"

"Susie, dinner!" Mom shouted up. Thank God.

"I'll talk to you later," Dad told me, his eyes showed me he was furious, but not at me. At Jesse.

"I'll be here, talking to the young man." My eyes widened at that remark and I glimpsed over at Jesse, to see his face take on a look of utter terror. The poor guy was petrified. I shot him a smile that was meant to be reassuring, but I think was pretty dispirited.

The last thing I saw before I ran down the stairs was him returning my smile, looking just as melancholy.

I felt bad leaving him alone with my father and the smile just made it all the harder to leave.

But after a pause, I did eventually go downstairs and I wolfed down my dinner as fast as I could, but as Brad pointed out to me a total of five times, it was my turn to do the dishes, so I was stuck downstairs for another half hour. Leaving the love of my life to suffer the wrath of my father.

As soon as I was done, I hurried back up to see my bedroom completely devoid of life, save Spike cowering in the corner,

That can't be good.

"Dad!" I called angrily. Jesse was about to kiss me, I'm positive. But then, someone always interrupts.

I sighed in frustration. Well if my dad wasn't going to come, then I'd have to find out the harder way.

"Jesse," I called softly and what I tried to make seductive. But it didn't help. "Jesse, come on." I tried.

No response.

I groaned. Not this again! It goes in a pattern: Jesse and I get close, he disappears, we get close, and he disappears.

Jeez, I thought it might be different this time, I guess not.

Okay, it's only happened once before, but it feels so repetitive.

It's like he doesn't want to let anyone in. He doesn't want to let anyone near him.

I lay down on my bed, realising I was being silly, he'd only been gone an hour and I was already depressed. I was just lolling around on my bed, waiting for Jesse to appear, when I was dragged out of bed by Brad.

"Suze! Come on! We're going to be late!" Wow, I guess I must have fallen asleep. I jumped up, selected my outfit, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and make-up and dived in the car just as it was leaving, shoving the books in my bag.

Brad was trying to leave without me again. Sometimes I miss being an only child.

By the time we got to school, class was just starting, but I slid into my seat just as our teacher walked in. But instead of Mr Walden, it was Sister Ernestine.

"Miss Simon, how nice of you to join us," she drawled. But-but I-I got here before her. I verbalised this thought, as a brilliant reward I was sentenced to detention.

Oh, this school sucked. If it weren't for the fact that I'm popular here and Father Dom is here, then I would fully move to Robert Louis Stevenson.

Or they could just fire Sister Ernestine. That would make me so happy, but I guess they can't fire a teacher on the grounds that a sixteen-year-old girl dislikes her greatly. Something about unfair dismissal.

And to make my day that much worse, Henri wasn't here. He wasn't at school at all.

Debbie was whimpering on about it all day, asking me where he was. I guess it didn't sink in that I was as clueless as her-well not _that_ clueless-the first hundred times.

So I served my detention and realised that I had missed _all_ my rides. Adam, Brad, Jake. I didn't have any money or a mobile, so I had to walk.

I used that walk to conduct an experiment. It seemed that, however many times I called, Jesse wasn't coming.

I found that to be a good thing when I started to get ready for the date. I had decided to go along with it as I figured it would make me seem like a challenge-Jesse hadn't come since last night, so, I guess he lost interest again-and Henri seemed so set on it.

So just as I was putting the finishing touches to my make-up, it would make sense that Jesse would appear. I hissed, "Where have you been?" at the same time as Jesse raised his eyebrows and asked, "Going somewhere, Susannah?"

I answered first, "Yes, I am," was all I told him. All that I had a chance to say before the phone rang.

I grabbed it and saw-well heard-that it was Father D. The good father who couldn't bail me out of detention when I asked him earlier this morning. He even had the nerve to say it would do me good..

But when he told me to meet him in his office in fifteen minutes, I jumped to it, because by the tone of his voice, I knew, it was something ghostly.

Something that was going to ruin my date.

Jesse followed me. I told him not to, but he ignored me.

When I asked him what happened between my dad and him, he wouldn't tell me, no matter how much I begged. I could tell he wanted to though. I decided to drop it.

As we walked, we fell silent. It was a comfortable silence though. I was curious as to what would have happened last night if we weren't interrupted. I longed to find out, but I knew that we had a ghost to help. Plus, it might not be the best idea to make out with the guy in public. People tend to think you're mad if you make out with what appears to be thin air.

I felt a drop of rain on my nose; I looked up at the dark sky, then at Jesse. We both broke into a run. He grabbed my hand and made me run faster.

We ran into the school, laughing. It was just like old times, pre-kiss times. I missed being like this with Jesse. Totally at ease, not uncomfortable. He grinned at me and we strolled into Father Dom's office, completely soaked.

I saw Father Dominic's face and dropped Jesse's hand, as if it were on fire.

"Susannah," Father D said, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Henri died in a car accident last night."

All the blood ran out of my face. "What?!" I asked, shock overriding the sorrow. I barely knew him, but he was a good guy.

I sat down heavily into the chair I so frequently occupied.

Until I saw something that made me jump up so fast I knocked over the seat.

Henri had materialised next to Jesse.

"What the hell?" I asked my self.

"Henri!" Father Dom called.

Henri's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets and he stumbled back. Jesse chuckled at his reaction. "They are mediators. They help ghosts to heaven," he told him, then added, "Or hell."

He was joking, I knew that, but to Henri, it was one thing too much. He swore loudly to which Jesse and Father D looked outraged at.

I just sat back down, "How did the accident happen?" I asked him gently.

He looked up darkly, "It was no accident."

You liked? I'm up really late doing this, so I hope you guys appreciate it. Review!

Kat-chan.


	4. A Cosmic NoNo?

A/N Wow. I know I haven't updated in ages. I suck. I know. I also don't have time to reply to all of your really wonderful reviews. I know. I doublely suck. I will write another little chapter later. A oneshot. Though it may not be up for a while. I'll thank all of you accordingly in there. I swear. Enjoy:

"It wasn't an accident," Henri repeated. "It was Joel." He saw all of our blank faces and added," My cousin –he moved he with me."

Jesse looked sceptical, "You think this Joel killed you? Why?"

Henri paused for a second before replying, "He resented the fact that his girlfriend dumped him for me. But pur-lease, like I'd ever go out with a twelve year old." I was about to protest this- if he wouldn't date a girl two years younger than him, would Jesse date one four years- one hundred and fifty four years if you want to get technical- younger?

But Jesse got there first, "What does age have to do with love?" He asked. I'm sure he was looking at me while he said it though. Did that mean what I thought it meant? I could have jumped around screaming, I was so happy, but I contained myself. Just.

"Whatever," Henri just ignored him, "I think he cut my brakes." What? Jesse? He doesn't know how cars work.

Oh right... Joel.

"So what do you want me to do?" I didn't really think his cousin killed him, but if he said so...

"Go after him! Report him to the police!"

"Address?" I asked him boredly. Was this guy for real? He wanted me to go after some kid? His own cousin?

Henri gave me the address, I wrote it down and walked out of the room. He was starting to annoy me, I couldn't take much more of him.

I wandered out and saw that the rain had stopped. I looked around; Jesse hadn't followed me. Damn. I wanted to know what my dad had said to him. What could he have said?

I wasn't concentrating on where I was going, the wet conditions made it slippery and there was an uneven sidewalk. I slipped. I braced myself for the fall. But no impact occurred.

I found myself in someone's arms. My face was buried in their chest. They gave a small cough and let me go so quickly I almost fell again. I looked up and my face went as red as Santa's hat. It was Jesse, giving an amused little smirk. Why was Jesse always there when I made an idiot of myself? Does he enjoy laughing at me?

He kept up with me with ease. We walked in silence for a few minutes until Jesse asked, "Do you really believe his story?"

Not a chance in hell.

"I have to check it out." He didn't look satisfied but gave a small nod and walked on.

We walked past a large Victorian style house, something unusual here in Carmel. Even Jesse stopped to admire it. I looked at the address in my hand. This was Henri's house!

He was rich! He lived alone with his 14 year old cousin in a huge house. He could do anything he wanted. A teenager's dream.

I strolled down the path to his house, taking in the sweet smell of honeysuckle that filled the air. The front lawn was trimmed perfectly and the flowers were blooming beautifully, all which led me to believe he even had staff to clean and garden for him.

I rung the doorbell and waited. After a minute a young kid with thick glasses came to the door. He had thick, dark brown hair, pasty skin and the same hazel eyes as his cousin. The kid would have been hot -for his age- if he got out more and lost the glasses. He reminded me a little of David with the laptop computer case he held in one hand.

"Yes?" He asked politely. He tilted his head to one side so I saw that his clear eyes were red and puffy with tears filled up in them.

This was Henri's cousin? This was who he was blaming for his death? This sweet little boy?

I gave him a small smile, "I'm Suze Simon, I go to the Mission Academy. I just came to tell you how sorry I am for your loss." I explained solemnly.

His dark gaze was filled with genuine appreciation. "Thank you. I-"He was cut off by the ring of a cell phone lying on a side table.

He apologized and answered the call. I heard Joel talk softly and rapidly over the phone. After a few minutes he ended the conversation and muttered his apologies once more. I could see his eyes brimming up with fresh tears with he brushed away quickly.

"That was Henri's girlfriend, Sophia. She wanted to know why he wasn't returning her phone calls."

What!?

"Master Joel, your dinner is served," a straight-faced butler told him emotionlessly.

"Thanks, Gleneth."

He smiled at me warmly. "I'll see you round." I grinned back at him as he shut the door.

"Susannah," a voice said behind me. I whirled around, fists raised.

Jesse put his hands over mine. I blushed, partly due to embarrassment, partly due to his touch.

He smirked at me in a way that made my heart flutter. He dropped one of me hands and brought the other to my side, still clasping it. He turned round and began walking, holding my hand as if it were something precious.

I fell into pace with him as a million fireworks exploded down my arm. He loved me. He had to. He couldn't make me feel so... special, then tell me he didn't love me.

I began to ignore my thoughts and lost myself in bliss. Everything was perfect.

Sure, I had no idea what was happening with Henri- the ghost thing, not the date thing- because Joel definitely didn't do it. But I was with Jesse and he was holding my hand. Every time I stole glances at him, he was watching me. Not in a stalkerish way, but in a loving way. It was then I realised the extent of me love for him. I knew I loved him, but then I figured out I would do almost anything for him. Even follow him into the depths of hell.

And from the way he was looking at me, it seemed he felt the same way.

So excuse me if I wasn't really concentrating on... ghostly matters - unless Jesse counts.

All too soon we were outside my house. I was hesitant to let go of Jesse's hand, but unfortunately I needed my keys to get into my house.

I crept up to my room to avoid the questioning gazes of my family.

As I lay on my bed, Jesse sitting over me playing with my hair, I reflected on the sudden change in him. I just couldn't figure out _why_ he was being so forward. I mean, he almost kissed me- he would have in my dad hadn't popped in- and with hand holding and sweet things he's been doing. He couldn't have decided he was so deeply in love with me that he could bear to hide it anymore and _had_ to show me how he felt. Could he?

Why do I keep thinking?! Here is this guy, who I love with all my heart, he's finally responding to my charm, beauty and quick wit- ha- and all I can do is wonder why.

Stop thinking already!

I glanced up at him and saw that he was watching me again. He murmured something so softly I barely heard it, "You really are beautiful, _querida_."

I don't think I was _supposed_ to hear it, but all the same, I blushed and a smile crept onto my lips. He whispered something in Spanish to me , kissed my forehead and took me into his arms. He raised my chin up with one hand, pulled me closer to him with the other and kissed my tenderly.

The other arm around my waist held me tight, while he cupped my face with his free hand.

My arms were thrown around his neck and somehow we ended up lying on my bed, him on top of me. I could feel the pent up passion from his kiss.

I was just losing myself in the feeling of his lips on mine when a girlish shriek filled the air.

"Suze! How could you?!"

What?!

Reluctantly, I dragged myself off of Jesse, sighing in frustration. Why couldn't anyone just let us be? Was it because we were some big cosmic no-no? Was that it? Was God punishing me?

Jesse's fingers, which he had intertwined with mine sometime while we were... showing our love for each other, suddenly gripped mine all the more tightly. I looked up to see Henri seething with anger and Jesse not looking all that happy himself.

Silence seemed to fall across my room, a silence that wasn't al all comfortable. I fidgeted while the two guys glared at each other, not wanting to be the first to break eye contact.( A/N: Wow... I just had this weird thought that if Henri was alive and Jesse dead then they wouldn't be able to see each other. Well, Henri wouldn't be able to see Jesse, then I realised that Henri was dead too. I feel so stupid)

I know, I always wanted to have two guys fighting over me, but it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Especially if one- or both- of the guys were dead. Well, technically if one of the guys was dead then they wouldn't be able to fight because the guy that was alive wouldn't be able to see the dead guy unless he was a mediator- the alive guy, not the dead guy.

Jesse broke the silence first, "What is it that you want?"

To say Henri was surprised to be addressed in this manner would be an understatement.

"Excuse me?" He spluttered in outrage. "What exactly are _you_ doing here?"

I had to cut in before it got messy. "He's here because I want him to be. Can't say the same for you." I told him, spite finding it's way into my voice. I was way angry with him. At that moment, I was damn mad at him for interrupting that spine tingling kiss. But the was he blamed his harmless cousin for his own death? That got me really annoyed.

I stood up quickly, unfortunately surrendering Jesse's hand in the process. Henri was still looking absolutely flabbergasted at my proclamation, his eyes shining with anger. But I didn't think his eyes were beautiful anymore. Not compared to Jesse's. One look at them convinced me. They were dancing with equal parts of annoyance, mirth and love. I was sure it was love now. Completely and utterly positive. He may not have said it verbally, but his eyes told me all I wanted to know.

"I thought you were dating me!" Henri whined. I really don't see why all the girls liked him; he was such a baby. And not even that good-looking. Compared to the guy my heart belonged to.

I raised my eyebrows, "How did you figure that one out?" When he opened his mouth to protest, I cut him off, "Um... is not known as a replacement for yes in the State of California. Or in any state for that matter. And plus, you have a girlfriend back in Italy. Or _did_ anyway." I did in no way think that was rude. He deserved it. "_And _ if you think blaming your death on your sweet little cousin is going to win you points with me, you're sadly mistaken."

(A/N: My hands are killing me. But I will persevere onwards. Just for you.)

At least he had the decency to look guilty.

"Ah... That." He started. I gave him a sharp glare so he continued. "Well... Um... I _was_ out in my car," I motioned for him to go on. So he did, in a small voice, "with Kelly Prescott."

I couldn't say I was surprised, though I was still freaking angry. He had to nerve to shout at me?

As if he hadn't dug himself a deep enough hole, he went on further, "I sort of crashed my car into a tree (A/N In my notebook I wrote crashed my tree into a car. Isn't that hilarious? No? Ok.) because I was...err drunk."

I must have been staring at him pretty hard because he suddenly went, "Aw damn, I'd rather go to hell than deal with this," and in a sparkle of blue he was gone.

Jesse turned to me and looked impressed, "I guess hell really does have no fury like a woman scorned." He smiled a little smile that made my heart flip. Now where were we?" He whispered before resuming that ever so passionate kiss.

A/N: Review? Long reviews?? You guys rock!!!! My hands are killing me... Also, in my eagerness to get this out, I haven't showed it to my beta(I.E Anyone who is online at MSN at the time.)


End file.
